


Skirts and Lip Gloss

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Pegging, Smut, Sub Cha Hakyeon | N, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, sub!hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: He looked like a school girl from a Western porno.





	Skirts and Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on April 21, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: So I got a request from an anon for pegging cross dressing N on your one year anniversary. That request honestly hit two of my biggest kinks, so I was rolling around for days and started working on this fairly quickly. But then school got me and some other inspiration hit and this didn’t get finished until today. Anyway, hope you enjoy this Anon!

You woke up to N in your bathroom applying lipgloss. White button down shirt tented by breasts, black cardigan with sleeves pushed up past his elbows, plaid pleated skirt that ended mid-thigh, black ribbed thigh-high socks just over the knees, long black hair in low side ponytails that framed his face—he looked like he’d walked out of some school girl themed western porno, the only thing he was missing was the five-inch Mary Jane heels. You didn’t think it was real at first. You refused to believe it until N came up to you and pinched your cheek with a smile that you knew meant he was up to something mischievous. He’d turned you to the side and slipped out past you, “I’ll have breakfast ready in a minute,” sliding off his tongue as he disappeared.

So you stood there in the bathroom door, wondering if he liked to watch western schoolgirl porn when he was alone and away from you for long periods of time. Never mind the fact that he’d taken half of those clothes from your closet and had probably even stolen one of your bras, what porn he watched when he was alone suddenly plagued your thoughts. You shook your head, clearing your mind. You’d have to ask him at the breakfast table. He was up to something.

You finished your morning business and popped your head out your bedroom into the combined kitchenette-sitting area. N was bustling around, omelets on the skillet, sliced ham and chiffon cake ready and waiting on plates on the table. It dawned on you that today was Saturday, your one year anniversary with N.

You’d gotten back late last night after going drinking with your boss and the rest of your department—you’d just finished editing the latest issue of the magazine you worked for and sent it to print, barely making the deadline. While you hadn’t come back anything more than slightly tipsy, you’d been so exhausted you’d practically blacked out the moment your head hit your pillow. Your anniversary had been in the back of your mind, but sleep deprivation had made your memory hazy. You weren’t quite caught up yet.

“Do I need to dress up?” you asked. N hummed in thought before turning around to face you.

“Is there a reason to?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“I don’t know. You tell me. You’re plotting _something_ ,” you demanded, stepping more fully into the room. You were still in your hose and underwear from yesterday, having been too tired to strip them off. N laughed, eyes fluttering, the fake eyelashes he’d managed to get on distracting you. He’d actually had the patience to put those damn things on?

“Do you want to go out?”

“With you dressed like that? I want to go to bed.”

“That was the plan,” he hummed, turning back around. He hissed and scrambled for the spatula, scraping up and flipping the omelets.

“But you know, if we did go out, I bet no one would realize you’re a man,” you teased, walking up behind him and peering around his shoulder. The omelets had started to burn. You peeked up at his ears to find they’d turned bright pink.

“I didn’t dress up to go out, but I did make a dinner reservation,” N explained, lifting the skillet from the burner and taking it to the table. He dished the omelets out onto each plate. Western breakfast, western porno schoolgirl. You narrowed your eyes in thought at the dishes on the table. N put the skillet back on the stove, turning off the burner.

“You’re up to something,” you repeated, moving to sit at the table.

“Mmm? What makes you think that?” N asked, not even attempting to hide his mischievous tone.

“Everything,” you replied blandly. He took two small glasses down from the cabinet and placed one in front of each of you, then fetched a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. He poured you a glass before sitting down and pouring his own. You lifted yours into the air and waited for N to do the same.

“Happy Anniversary,” you said clinking your glass to his.

“Happy Anniversary,” N cooed back, a wide grin spreading across his lips and his eyes turning into the small crescents you loved so much. His eye smile was the most gorgeous thing on Earth and the make up and fake eyelashes only seemed to make it better. You lifted your glass to your lips and took a sip. After placing the glass down, you took up your knife and fork and started cutting your ham.

“So, what kind of porn do you watch?” you asked as if it were the most normal thing to ask at the breakfast table, lifting a cut of ham to your lips. N choked, grabbing for his napkin and coughing into it.

“ _What?_ ” he asked when he finally pulled himself together.

“What kind of porn do you watch when we can’t see each other for long periods,” you repeated once you’d swallowed. N opened his mouth, but you cut him off before he could even speak, “Don’t say you don’t watch it. You’re a horny little slut that has to be taken care of every day or you turn into a whiney child that clings to everyone.” N sat back in his chair, straightening up as he swallowed, eyes clouded with desire and submission. “So you watch porn, right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he admitted. You smiled and turned back to your ham, cutting off another piece.

“So what do you watch to relieve yourself when I can’t touch your cock for you?” you asked for the third time. “Dommes flogging their slaves? Or do you like that vanilla stuff where the actresses howl and croon in screechy high-pitched voices as they fake being turned on? Or maybe,” you hummed, looking directly up into N’s eyes, “you like watching men knocking female slaves down into their place and fucking them hard.” N swallowed again, turning red.

“I like the vanilla stuff,” he admitted, putting his silverware down and fanning himself. He hadn’t been able to ingest any of his food, too embarrassed by your line of questioning.

“Oh?” you cooed, genuinely interested by his answer. “Do you want more vanilla sex?” N closed his eyes and shook his head, pigtails whipping back and forth with the motion. “Then why?”

“I only want you to dominate me,” he answered, reaching across the table to rest his hand on the hand you held your fork with. “Watching other dommes is just discomforting.” His answer brought the smile back to your lips. You brought your toe to his ankle, trailing it up his leg. He squirmed delightfully in his chair.

“You’re adorable, you know,” you teased, bringing a smile to his lips.

“No, I’m _hot_ ,” he corrected smugly. You laughed, highly amused.

“Yes, yes, you’re _hot_ ,” you agreed. “Now lets not waste this lovely meal you cooked.” N nodded pulling his hand away and picking up his silverware again. As you ate, you occasionally eyed his lips, enjoying the way his food disappeared into his mouth, taking the lipgloss away with it. You’d have to have him reapply it later.

“I got some gifts,” N announced when your plate was nearly cleared. You looked up at him, raising your eyebrow.

“You mean you dressing up like that and fixing me breakfast and making reservations for dinner _aren’t_ my anniversary gifts?” N’s mischievous smile returned to his lips.

“Hold on,” he directed, pushing his chair back. He darted towards the front door where he’d left a large bag. He crouched down and rummaged through it, pulling out four decoratively wrapped packages. He returned to the table and spread the packages out in front of you.

“Can I open them now or would you rather me wait? Since you seem to have some grand scheme for today,” you asked, crossing your leg and sitting back in your chair.

“You can open them,” N said, motioning to them as he sat back down across from you. You leaned forward, grabbing the package that was wrapped in shiny purple wrapping paper. You carefully unwrapped it, trying to keep the paper in tact as possible. Once you freed the box of it’s wrapping, you ripped it open, revealing a dildo. You pulled it out of the box, turning it over in your hands with a raised eyebrow. It looked about 5 inches long but wasn’t particularly thick

“What kinda ideas are floating through your head?” you asked incredulously. “This for me or—“

“Just open the others,” N directed, pushing them towards you. You rolled your eyes, putting the dildo down. You picked up the glittery golden packaged and opened it, finding an anal plug. You glanced up at N in warning. “This! This one. Open this one,” he directed, handing you the sparkly green package.

You snatched the package from his hands and tore it open, your patience with his games starting to wear thin. You didn’t like not knowing what he had planned for the day, even if him doing all of this was sickeningly sweet of him. You opened the box and pulled out the contents, slightly confused as you unfolded it until it dawned on you—it was a strap-on harness. Your gaze snapped up to N to see he’d once again flushed bright red. He brought his hands up to his cheeks, slouching down in his chair as he stared at the dildo on the table in embarrassment.

“How did you know I was interested in pegging? I’ve _never_ brought it up to you before,” you asked. He swallowed and took a few deep breaths before he could answer.

“Last month’s edition of the sex tips corner in your magazine, you mentioned that it was something to try to change things up, and the thought didn’t immediately turn me off, so…” N explained, still unable to look up at you.

“Those tips are _anonymous_. How did you know it was me?”

“I just _know_ your writing,” he explained peeking up at you meekly. You leaned back in your chair, blown away by the lengths he’d gone to make this day special. You suddenly remembered the fourth package and grabbed it. You ripped it open, pulling out the contents and smiling devilishly. A new cock ring, gorgeously decorated and perfectly matched to N’s outfit.

“You horny little _slut_ ,” you cooed, fondling the ring. “You bought toys for yourself and you dressed up like a school girl from a Western porno and cooked me breakfast. You’re just _begging_ to get fucked.”  You looked up at N, placing the ring on the table and picking up the dildo. You’d easily slid into your playtime mentality and were more than ready to get started for the day. N shivered as you handled the dildo, stroking it and playing with the silicon head. “You want me to put this in you? And drive you wild?”

“I’m nervous, ma’am,” N admitted.

“You are? But you bought all this yourself, didn’t you?”

“What if it hurts? What if I don’t like it?” he worried, brows knitting together and revealing how deep his insecurity about the whole prospect ran.

“If it hurts, I’ll take it out and work you open better. If you don’t like it, we won’t do it again.” N nodded, swallowing. “You don’t trust me?”

“No, I do, ma’am,” N squeaked.

“Then go touch your make-up up and come back,” you ordered. N nodded standing and turning towards your room. Halfway there, he turned around and hurried back to the table. He grabbed the cock ring with a sheepish smile and darted off into your room. You chuckled as he disappeared, finding his actions incredibly cute. He was a sweetheart, more than you probably deserved but everything you desired.

With a sigh, you stood and began clearing the table. Once everything was moved away, you took the new toys and began fondling them. As you were figuring out how to secure the dildo in the harness, N slunk back into the room, arms full of supplies. His lips shined with freshly applied lipgloss and he’d managed to touch up his eye make-up slightly as well, slightly evening out the liner.

“You cleaned up,” he noted, placing the items in his arms on the table.

“I’ll wash the dishes later, so don’t worry about it,” you hummed, picking up the box of latex gloves he’d set down.

“I didn’t want to do them anyway,” N replied, eyes twinkling as he looked up at you. You shook your head and returned to your seat at the table.  You turned to the side and used the table as a prop for your arm.

“Come over here,” you directed, crossing your legs and motioning with your finger. N obeyed, ears flushing pink as he stopped in front of you. “You dressed up all special for today, didn’t you?” N nodded. “Do you like dressing like that?”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” N stuttered, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth as he smiled embarrassedly.

“You do? You like dressing up like this? Why?”

“I-it makes you happy, and that makes me feel good.” N covered his face more, closing his eyes.

“Oh? So you’ll do it just to make me happy? Do you like it when my eyes follow you around like a hungry predator?”

“Honey~” N cried, reaching out and pressing on your shoulders in warning. “Stop teasing me or I’m going to die of embarrassment.” He reeled back, turning around and fanning himself with one hand as he covered his face with the other. Honey, not his safe word by any means, but a name he only called you when he was getting annoyed. He probably didn’t realize the switch himself, but you’d picked it up over time just as you had learned to read his body. The teasing in that manner would have to stop, no matter how fun it was.

“Come here,” you coaxed, “Come face me.” N peeked over his shoulder at you and you motioned for him to come.  He returned to you, bringing his hands back down to his side. “Good boy,” you cooed, reaching out for his hips. You uncrossed your legs and spread them, pulling N in between so you could touch him better. “Thank you for dressing up for me.”

“You liked it a lot last time so…”

“Does it really make you feel good?”

“I like the way it drives you wild. I’m hot like this, aren’t I?” You couldn’t control the grin that spread on your lips when N said that.

“Then will you touch yourself for me?”

N nodded, bringing his hands up to his neck and lolling his head back as he ran his fingers over the long expanse of skin. His eyes were half-lidded, haughty and confident. He brought his hands down to his chest, cupping the underside of his fake bust and pushing it up and in before abandoning them and roving his hands farther down his stomach. When he made to touch his crotch, you shooed his hands away.

“Show me your underwear,” you directed. N bit his lip, cheeks flushing as he gripped the skirt and slowly raised it. Upon realizing he’d put on a black thong, you hummed in approval, reaching forward and fondling him through the garment. He muffled his voice, attempting to keep silent as you rolled his balls. “Mmm, and how about your ass?” you asked, pulling your hand away. N nodded turning around between your legs and lifting the skirt up over his round bottom.

“It’s perfect,” you hummed. “When was the last time I told you your ass is a masterpiece?” you asked, slapping his ass. The only response you got was a moan, arguably more satisfying than a real answer. You pinched his ass before pulling back and giving him another slap. “Spread your ass cheeks,” you directed. N leaned forward slightly, hands traveling to his ass to spread himself for you. Humming in approval, your reached out and hooked your finger around the back of his thong, pulling up and peeking under.

The strap snapped back into place as you let it go, splaying your hands on his ass and pushing N’s hands away. You squeezed and lifted, leaning in to place a kiss on his shirt covered back. Pulling back you slapped him again.

“Take off your thong,” you ordered, removing your hands completely and sitting back in your chair. N made a noise of confirmation and straightened his posture, fingers uncurling from the skirt where they’d returned and hooking onto the sides of the thong. He pulled it down slowly, shaking his ass and making a show of it until it was to his knees. He dropped it to the floor, skirt slipping back down to cover him up.

“Turn around and sit on my lap,” you ordered. N stepped out from between your legs, allowing you to close them slightly before he straddled your thighs and lowered himself down. Reaching around him, you pulled him up against you by the hips.

“This is a nice swap,” N smiled, wrapping his arms around your neck.

“You like sitting in my lap?” N hummed an affirmation, wiggling his hips. You squeezed his hip, slapping the side of his butt with your other hand before bringing your hands around front to the buttons on his shirt. “You wanna ride me?” N made a questionable noise, eyes half lidded as he watched you unbutton his shirt until the bra underneath was revealed. You’d guessed right about the bra—he’d stolen one of your lacey padded bras and stuffed it. You leaned up, attaching your lips to his neck. N hummed, lolling his head back to give you access. “Tell me how you wanna get fucked,” you demanded into the crook of his neck.

“On my hands and knees, please,” N moaned as you bit down on his neck. Releasing him, you lapped at the bite to sooth the pain away some.

“Oh? Like a dog?” you teased as you moved downward towards his clavicle.

“Just like a dog.”

“With your ass high in the air like a bitch in heat?” You continued farther south, craning your neck so you could press kisses to his sternum.

“Just like a bitch.” You slid a hand down to his crotch, fondling him through his skirt as you teethed the tight flesh over his sternum and pinched it between your teeth. He whimpered, hips and chest pressing into your touch.

“Fucking horny bitch,” you taunted hotly on his chest, squeezing his dick tightly. “Get off me and on all fours.”

“Yes ma’am,” N complied reluctantly. As soon as you’d released his dick, he pried himself off you. You reached for the box of latex gloves N’d brought out earlier. Once you’d put one on, you took a few condoms from that box and tossed them on the floor for later. Fucking on the kitchen floor wouldn’t be the most comfortable, but it wasn’t anything N couldn’t handle. You grabbed the bottle of lube he’d brought out and got to your knees behind him.

“You look gorgeous on all fours like that,” you hummed, placing the lube down next to his ankle. He had curved his back ever so slightly, causing his hips to tilt. The skirt covered his ass but little else, balls and half hard dick dangling and cock ring glinting in the light. You slapped his ass through the skirt, gripping his asscheek instead of pulling away. You hummed, bringing your other hand up to his ass and pushing the skirt up. You slid your hands back down, moving out to caress the tanned skin of his bare thighs.  When your fingers met the tops of his thigh-highs, you tugged at the fabric and released, allowing the elastic snap back into place.

Digging the nails of your gloveless hand into his flesh, you clawed up his thigh back to his ass, slapping the cheek before roughly gripping it and digging your nails in. You grabbed the lube and snapped it opened. Pulling his ass cheek to the side, you tilted the lube and poured a generous amount on his ass. N hissed, jerking forward slightly at the unexpected sensation. Pouring until the lube began to run down his dick, you capped the bottle and licked your lips. After setting it down to the side, you brought your gloved hand to his behind. His breath hitched and he tensed as you ran your index finger over his ass and down to the base of his balls.

“You’re going to have to relax if you want to get anywhere,” you scolded, tracing your finger back up to massage around the tight ring of muscles. He whimpered, forcing himself to relax. “There’s a good boy,” you cooed, continuing to run your finger along the outside. You dragged the finger down to his balls again, continuing further down and taking his cock in hand with a firm grip. He moaned low and needy, dick twitching in your hand as you began to stroke. You licked your lips, watching him relax into your touch as he got harder.

Abandoning his cock, you returned to his ass, teasing the ring of muscles and finally attempting to press in with one finger. Despite the hiss that left N’s mouth, you met much less resistance than you anticipated. He tensed and you stopped, finger half in. Wiggling the finger, you decided he’d definitely prepared somehow.

“Did you play with your ass to get yourself ready for this?” you asked, slowly pressing your finger deeper. A hissing breath.

“No ma’am,” he whimpered. You pressed deeper, burying your finger, his tight muscles clamping around you.

“Oh? Then why’s it so easy to get my finger in you? I was expecting to have to sit here teasing your ass for fifteen minutes.” He whined as you began to move your finger inside—your movements focused on opening him up rather than thrusting. “And here you’ve gone and fucking swallowed my finger. Don’t tell me you didn’t do anything.”

“Enema,” he half hissed, half moaned. “An enema, ma’am.” The words caught your breath and pooled heat between your legs.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” you moaned, clawing your fingers into his asscheek. “You little bitch, you’ve really thought this out haven’t you?”

“Yes ma’am,” he moaned, pressing his hips back into your touch. You pulled your finger out and released him completely, drawing a whine from his throat.

“Get on your back,” you barked and he lowered himself down and rolled on his back. He gazed up at you, flushed and ruffled, legs bent and tilted to the side. His eyes fluttered and his glossed lips were slightly parted as he breath quickened under your gaze. “Now lift your legs,” you directed. He complied, lifting his legs up and spreading them apart. “Now hold them like that.” His hands quickly came up to grip his thighs, fingers digging into muscle. The skirt had flipped up, revealing his cock. You closed in and pressed your gloved finger back against his ass hole, eyes devouring the sight of his cock.

His dick twitched and you smirked. You pushed your finger back in his ass, grabbing his dick with your ungloved hand as he moaned, deep and throaty. You locked gazes with his heated one, bending down and blowing on his cock as you continued focusing on working him loose. He stifled a whimper, thighs tensing as you teethed the sensitive flesh gently, from the base to the head. You licked the head before taking him in your mouth. Establishing a rhythm, you began to work his ass harder. Satisfied with the progress, you removed your finger and relaxed your throat. Taking him in as much as you could, you pressed two fingers into him. You fought him down, preventing him from bucking his hips as he groaned.

“I wanna cum, _god,_ I wanna cum,” N whined, thighs quivering. You pulled away, releasing his cock completely as you tried to catch your breath. You pushed your fingers all the way in and splayed them, causing N’s face to twist in the most beautiful way as he whined some more.

“Then why don’t you bring yourself over, hmm?” you demanded, his wanton state making your mind fuzzy. He nodded, looking up at you with barely opened eyes. His hand left his leg and you moved to steady his thigh as he took his dick in hand. You wiggled your fingers, working him harder as moaned. He worked his cock faster and harder, eyes falling closed as he arched into your and his own touch, cumming with a deep groan, seed spilling slowly and landing on the skirt. You took the chance to slip a third finger in him, feeling incredibly turned on as you watched him milk himself.

He rolled his hips down on your fingers, humming languidly as he released his cock and scooped up some of his cum from the skirt with his finger. He brought it to his lips, licking up his palm as he stared up at you with half lidded, heated eyes. He slid two fingers into his mouth and you lost it, abandoning stretching him in favor of thrusting. His expression melted, eyes squeezing shut as he tilted his head back and exposed his neck, hips pressing into your touch.

You abandoned his tensed thigh and tugged his cock ring off, tossing it to the side. Whining and tightening around you as you gripped his cock roughly and pumped him, he released his fingers and brought his hand back to hold up his leg. You moaned in approval as he started to get hard again. You pulled away completely, standing up and throwing the glove off.

“ _Honey_ ,” N moaned after you.

“On your knees,” you growled, reaching around and unhooking your bra. You tossed it to the ground and immediately hooked your thumbs under your hose and tugged that off as well. You grabbed the dildo and harness from the table and turned back to N. He’d complied and then some, long fingers working the rest of his shirt undone before sliding both shirt and cardigan off. You smirked, leaning back against the table as you attached the dildo to the harness. N watched you hungrily as you stepped in the harness and tightened it. You stroked the length of it a few times, getting used to the weight before approaching him.

“Do you want it?” you asked. He flushed red, nodding as his hands reached around and unhooked the bra he wore. He let it slide off and hit the floor, never looking away from your eyes. You brought the tip to his mouth. “Then suck it.” His gaze lowered and his hands hesitated before gripping the dildo. He parted his lips and took it in, bobbing on just the head until you brushed your hand under his jaw. “You call that sucking dick? Suck it properly,” you growled and he hummed, taking in more and building a good pace. “That’s a good little slut, show me how much you like to suck on my dick.”

He looked up at you, hand sliding between his legs to jerk himself off under the skirt.  His pupils were blown and the way his bangs were thrown across his forehead, the way the dildo disappeared between his lips drove you wild. He looked so needy and desperate and you just wanted to give it to him hard. You pushed him back.

“On all fours, bitch,” you barked.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said breathlessly, wiping drool from his lip. He turned and came to his hands and knees. You moved behind him, getting to your knees. You grabbed two condoms and put the first on the dildo. Grabbing N’s cock, you sheathed him in the second, giving him a good few pumps before pulling back. Pushing the skirt up his hips, you took the lube and parted his ass cheeks. You poured more lube on him. After pouring an ample amount on your hand, you coated the dildo. You’d promised you’d make it hurt as little as possible and you were determined to keep that promise.

“Relax,” you directed, spreading his asscheeks. He leaned back into your touch, breathing out and trying to relax his body as much as possible. Positioning yourself, you pressed in, shuddering as you watched the tip disappear into his ass.

“ _Fuck_ ,” N hissed, lowering himself to his elbows. It wasn’t his safe word, but you gave him a moment before beginning to rock your hips, digging deeper inside him with each thrust. Gripping his hips, you bottomed out with a moan. Stilling, you let N take another moment to get used to the sensation, dipping your hand down and around to his cock. As you began to stroke him, you moved your hips and matched the rhythm. N moaned, deep and needy.

After a few moments, his hand touched yours and you got the hint, releasing his cock so he could jerk himself. You returned the hand to his hip, shifting the angle and speeding up. He began pressing back against you, moans more frequent and passionate. Digging your nails into him, you sped up again, fucking him harder and enjoying the pressure the motion created and the visual of _your_ cock sliding in and out of him.

“I’m gonna cum,” N whimpered, head turning slightly so he could look at you from the corner of his eyes. “Let me cum, please, let me cum.”

“The little slut wants to come?” you teased, putting more force into your thrusts. You were so close yourself that you were beginning to lose control.

“Yes, _please_ ,” he begged.

“Then cum hard for me,” you ordered. No sooner had the words left your lips than N was shuddering and groaning, hips changing pace. You began to match your thrusts with his, helping him ride out and prolong the wave. When he finally stopped moving, you pulled out. He collapsed to the floor, a proper pile of goo. Thoroughly satisfied, you moved to take the harness off and crawled on top of him, cuddling into his sweaty back and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He moaned as you reached under him to tug the condom off.

“Such a good little slut,” you cooed, sitting up and tying the condom off before tossing it to the side. He shifted under you, turning so he could lay on his back and look up at you with hazy eyes. “Such a good, good little slut,” you smiled, leaning back down and catching his lips to kiss the rest of the gloss off. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you tight against him. “Did it feel good?” you asked when you broke the kiss.

“More than good,” he breathed, leaning up and catching your lips in a kiss. “But you didn’t cum.” You laughed against his lips, closing your eyes and the gap between your lips for another kiss.

“Don’t worry about me,” you insisted, pulling back with a lazy grin. Seeing him in such a state after thoroughly wearing him out was more than enough to satisfy you, especially since he’d gone to such lengths. “Shall I read to you on the bed while we spoon?” N gave you an incredulous look. He squeezed you tighter and flipped you over so he was on top.

“You can’t not cum on our anniversary,” he insisted, one hand leaving you in order to seek out another condom. Once found, he leaned down and caught your lips in another kiss. You stayed like that, his bangs and pigtails tickling your cheeks as you kissed lazily. He pulled away, kissing down your jaw and neck, his hands beginning to rove your body.

“A third time so quickly?” you murmured, amused. “You fucking crazy horny little bitch.” He hummed in agreement, hands settling on your breasts and massaging them. You moaned in approval, arching into his touch when he nosed around your neck, planting feathery kisses. His hands slid south, one to the small of your back and the other between your legs to palm you through your panties. Rolling your hips into his touch, you gripped his back and clawed in, the way he shuddered and moaned in response driving you higher.

He pulled back, hands instantly tugging the skirt out of the way and attaching themselves to his dick as he attempted to speed along his erection. You licked your lips, enjoying the way his expression changed, the way his eyes fluttered closed as he gripped himself tightly, strokes rough and quick. When he was finally satisfied at the state of his cock, he tore the condom package open and sheathed himself. Sitting up, you pulled your panties off and tossed them to the side. Grabbing the lube and pouring some onto his dick, you reached out to make sure he was coated thoroughly.

Pulling you close, he snared you into another kiss, slow and passionate. He laid you back, easing his way between your thighs, dick hot and hard against you. With a groan, he angled himself and pressed in. You sighed contentedly as he filled you up, rolling your hips to match every slow thrust. His lips stayed locked with yours, fingers threading into your hair and bangs tickling your cheeks. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, pulling him closer and driving him deeper inside, nails clawing into his back yet again.

He sped up, breaking the kiss and letting your moans melt together. Making love on the hard kitchen floor—something you hadn’t quite imagined before that moment, but it was beautiful. Up and over, you both came in a writhing, twitching tangle of limbs and moans. N had buried himself deep inside you, lips on your neck. He didn’t dare move and you didn’t want him to.

“I love you,” he murmured against your neck, tone tender and thoroughly sated.  “I love so much I want to do this again and again for years and years. I’m your little slut, your little bitch in heat. I—“

“Shhhh,” you hushed, squeezing him tighter. “I love you too.” He took a shuddering breath, fingers leaving your hair to slip underneath you and hug you. He sniffled, and you laughed. “Are you crying?”

“I’m not,” he insisted, but his voice gave him away. You rolled you both over and pulled back slightly to look at him.

“Come on, don’t lie,” you scolded, reaching up to wipe the tears away from his eyes. “And stop crying before your gorgeous make-up runs.” Leaning down, you placed a kiss on his messy bangs.

“Too happy,” he sniffed, squeezing you tight. “Besides, your make-up’s waterproof.” You both dissolved into giggles. He rolled you both back over and sat up, pulling out of you with a wide grin on his lips. He tugged the wig off his head and dropped it onto the ground, staring down at you with eyes filled with love.

“Did you like it when I fucked you in the ass?” you asked, grinning back up at him.

“More than I thought I would,” he replied, smile not budging a bit. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again, either.” You hummed, sitting up.

“You should wear the butt plug to dinner,” you teased, ghosting your fingers over his abs.

“You want to wring me dry. I won’t be able to sit still.”

“What’s new? You never can anyway, you horny little bitch.” He laughed, eyes turning into the crescents you so loved.

“I’ll do it if you read to me while spooning on the bed.” You leaned in and kissed him, hooking your arm around his neck.

“That’s not even a bribe. I was planning on doing that anyway.”

“Then let’s go to bed. We can clean up later.”


End file.
